


Pokemon Battle Circuit Champions: Sweetgrass Sins

by Vyusher



Series: Pokemon: Battle Circuit Champions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyusher/pseuds/Vyusher
Summary: Dominic Draven, a Grass-Type Pokemon Specialist, was an promising young trainer...until a drunk driver shattered his dreams and left him broken. Now, ten years later, he's trapped at home during an outbreak of a rare Pokerus subvariant, Corvid-19. When his usual nurse pops in to visit, his Service Eevee, Linnea, makes a deal that will change their relationship forever.
Relationships: Eievui | Eevee/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Leafia | Leafeon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Nymphia | Sylveon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Pokemon: Battle Circuit Champions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: I’m Broken…When You’ve Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Battle Circuit story, inspired by the COVID Pandemic, of all things. Though it's Technically the second work in the series, it's chronologically previous to the main Battle Circuit Champions story. Probably on the shorter side, since I wanted to add to the world-building without completely de-railing the main plot. Enjoy!

For ten-year-old Dominic Draven, this was the day he’d been waiting for. As his folks drove home, he cradled the slumbering form of an adorable Bulbasaur he’d named Athelraed. He watched the cars zipping by out his window as his mother, Eliza, and his father, Samuel, chatted about boring grown-up things like news and taxes. For young Dom, the only important thing was that he was getting his Pokemon Trainer’s license in the morning and he’d be able to strike out on his own…

Samuel reached back to ruffle his son’s messy dark hair, blue eyes filled with pride. Then there was a scream of tires on asphalt and the sound of shattering glass. Dom saw the cream-colored airbag rupture as he sailed from his seat. His belt had unsnapped from the force of the collision and he burst into tears as the sharp tearing sensation of the pavement ripping his knees and arms penetrated his confusion.

He saw his dad and mom emerging from the car, battered but unharmed. Tears of crimson ran down his limbs as Samuel held his head immobile between his strong, work-toughened, hands

“Don’t move son…you could be hurt worse.”

Soon enough an ambulance came screaming to the site of the crash, a busy interstate halfway to Goldenrod City. As the EMT crew carefully loaded the injured Dominic onto a stretcher, the scared young boy found his voice.

“Athelraed! Where’s my Bulbasaur?!”

Samuel looked helplessly at his wife…then squared his shoulders. He wouldn’t lie to his son…not even to spare him. “He…he’s gone, son. He hit a concrete barrier. There’s nothing we can do…” Samuel refrained from mentioning that the infant Bulbasaur had probably died on impact.

Dominic felt tears begin to flood his cheeks. He whimpered softly, “I can’t feel my legs…” Still, the hollow pain in his heart as they raced to the hospital outweighed the leaden sensation of his unresponsive limbs…

The next several hours found doctors working frantically to relieve the pressure on his spine. The force of the impact had done most of it, but he’d twisted as he hit the ground. Dominic knew nothing as the doctors raced him into surgery. Samuel and Eliza sat in the waiting room hearing a multitude of variations on “Lucky to be alive…” as they waited for news. After about three hours, a frazzled looking doctor in a Pokeball-patterned lab coat emerged and made a Combee-line straight for them.

“Is he…” Samuel choked on a sob, unable to complete his sentence. The glimmer of fear in Eliza’s eyes hit him like a physical blow.

“Your son’s alive, Mr. Draven. He’s hurt badly…and only time will tell if we’ve managed to relieve the pressure. Best case…he’ll have sensation below the waist. Worst case…he’ll never walk again. For now, he needs rest. We’ve given him something to help him sleep, and I’m prescribing something for pain as well. ”

As they were ushered into his hospital room, Eliza Draven burst into tears. Seeing her baby boy, fragile, clinging to life was too much. Samuel too was filled with sorrow…and also rage. He caught the doctor by the arm.

“Doc, please tell me they got the son of a Muk that did this…” Though his voice was calm, the fury in Samuel Draven’s voice was obvious. The doctor shivered under the intensity of the man’s gaze. He nodded slowly.

“Yes. The police brought him in to be patched up, drunk as three barrels of Noctowl-shit…” He paused, then sighed heavily, “Mr. Draven, I have children of my own…I _know_ what you’re…”

“No, You DON’T!” Samuel Draven snarled, tears streaming down his cheeks. “My son could die…and even if he lives…We’re not a wealthy family, Doctor…” He bit back a sob. “Three years I scrimped and saved to buy him a Bulbasaur…and now…”

“Mr. Draven…” The gently ingratiating voice stopped him in mid-sentence. He turned, seeing a tall, blonde woman in a navy blazer. “Amanda Chafin, sir. I’m a personal injury attorney…”

“Damned ambulance chasers…” the doctor groused. “Please, excuse me.”

The blonde smiled gently, “Mr. Draven, Mrs. Draven…You’ve got one heck of a case. The man who struck your car was a notorious drunk driver, whose family has spent years buying off his victims. If you’ll agree to press charges, I’ll be happy to help you nail him to the wall.”

Eliza eyed her husband speculatively. Samuel was kind and hardworking…but this was more than he could bear. She too was furious, ready to go Momma Beartic on the man whose drunken stupidity had left their son in a hospital bed. She took a deep breath, then nodded.

“When I’m done with him,” Eliza Draven snarled, “His _Grandchildren_ will have to borrow a pot to piss in!”


	2. Aftermath, and a New Friend?

Nearly ten years had passed and young Dominic Draven had healed…on the outside at least. His body had slowly responded to the years of therapy and medication. He’d inherited his parents' determination, and on his graduation from High School, he’d staggered one clumsy step after another, across the stage to accept his diploma. His legs felt like re-fried rubber bands, but By Raikou’s Thunder, he’d walked!

That had been three months ago… 

Since then, he’d been stuck at home while his folks were trapped at his grandparents in Kanto. True, he had everything he could need or want…but the Corvid-19 Pandemic had spread across the region, leaving him stuck at home. The only thing good about it was Linnea, his Service Eevee, and Phaedra, the Sylveon nurse who came by in the afternoons to check on him.

Exactly one year after the accident, the judge had awarded his family nearly a billion Pokedollars in damages, plus their court costs. Also, the driver’s family had been required to finance the specialized training of a Service Pokemon of Dominic’s choosing. When he’d heard that an Eevee was an option, he’d jumped at the idea. Still fascinated by Grass-type Pokemon, he’d begun to think about seeing if Linnea might like to be a Leafeon when she evolved…

“Vee!”

He looked up from his book, chuckling as the silver fluff-ball switched her tail in irritation. Linnea wore a blue vest with a “Certified Service Pokemon” patch. On her collar was a medical alert button, in case he fell. Though, with her help and a cane, that was becoming increasingly unlikely.

“Okay, Linn. Let me finish this page and we’ll go…” She’d become adamant about getting him up and about for his daily exercise regimen. First, they walked a mile, the little Eevee acting as a counter-balance to his arm-crutches or cane. Then, after a quick shower, they spent an hour in the pool stretching his legs to avoid muscle weakness or spasms.

She hopped up onto his shoulders, nuzzling under his chin. She’d lived with him since he was eleven…she knew when _her_ human was feeling down about something. Tears of frustration threatened as he cuddled the Shiny Evolution Pokemon.

“I’m okay, Linn, I promise.”

She wasn’t buying it, rubbing a velvety paw against his cheek. “Vee…” she murmured, those big violet eyes begging him to talk…to tell her what was wrong.

“You remember Sara Magus? The girl from my English class?”

The little Eevee growed. She most definitely _Did_ remember the snotty red-headed girl her dear Dominic had a crush on. They’d gone to Prom together, Dom had been a perfect gentleman…but the girl hadn’t liked the fact that Dom had spent time with his Eevee on _their_ Prom night.

The tears began to spill over, cutting silver runnels on his scruffy cheeks. “She was using me to make her boyfriend jealous…” He put on a high falsetto voice, “As if I’d be interested in someone like you…” He buried his face in the Eevee’s silky fur. “I…I thought she was…” His voice cracked as he sobbed into Linnea’s ruff. “I thought it _meant_ something!”

“Vui…” her soft paws brushed against his cheek, her eyes swimming with emotion. Linnea _Hated_ to see Dominic hurting. The Eevee laid against his chest, let him cry, and caress her fur. That was one of the reasons her species was beloved as Service Pokemon. Soft and cuddly, they could cover many bases when it came to their job. For those with difficulty processing stimuli, they could be a soothing Emotional Support Pokemon. For others like Dom, they could fetch objects and help motivate their human partners to follow their schedule.

Or simply be there for them when they cried…

“Linn…I’m sorry I’m such…a…”

Her paw pressed against his lips. “Vee…” Her smile was gentle, her tail wagging. She leaned in, lifting her face to his… as the doorbell chimed, breaking the spell.

Dom chuckled, ruffling her ears. “Coming!” He scrambled to his feet, closing his hand around his cane. Eyes flashing, he turned back, scooped her into his arms, and kissed the end of her nose. Linnea purred, rubbing her paw against his cheek.

“You’re just too damn cute, Linn. Thanks for being my friend.”

She shot him a clever little smirk. Bounding ahead, she snagged the wooden pull-handle in her jaws and tugged. Specialized gears turned, unlatching the door and swinging it inward. A cheerful-looking Sylveon in a nurse’s cap lifted a large package off the porch. Holding it up with her ribbon-like feelers, she mewed what Dom could only assume was a hello or perhaps “Good Morning.”

“Nice to see you too, Phaedra. I’m good…oh, thanks for bringing in the mail.” He snagged the envelopes on top of the box. “Bill paid that one already. Bill, not due until next month… Political ad…and yeah this is garbage. Wanna toss these for me ,Linn?”

Clamping the folded envelopes in her jaws, Linnea bounced on the lever to the kitchen trash can. Leaping up, she released the wad of letters into the open copper can and leaped clear before the lid clanged shut. Trotting back into the living room, she suppressed the urge to growl as Phaedra massaged the taunt muscles in Dominic’s legs.

He moaned softly as her silky feelers and clever paws hit a particularly painful knot. Watching him roll over, Linnea’s soft violet eyes widened at the sight of the bulge under the fluffy towel he’d wrapped around his waist. His pants and shirt lay in a crumpled pile at the end of the couch. She whimpered, feeling her body tremble softly. She liked Dom. Really _Liked_ him. Sighing, she opened the box with her claws.

“Linn?”

She mewed in response, a folded letter in her teeth.

Taking it from her, he whispered, “Can I pet you while Phaedra finishes? I’m about to jump outta my skin.” He winced as a tight band of muscle loosened up. He pulled the Eevee onto his bare chest cuddling her close.

_It’s now or Never…_ Locking eyes with Dom, she kissed him. Moaning, her breath coming in little pants, the Eevee slipped her tongue into his mouth. This was heaven…his arms around her, his mouth mating with hers. Dominic groaned softly, his lips warm against hers.

His voice was gentle, rough with passion. “Linnea…sweetie…” Trying to distract himself from the insistent throbbing between his legs, he opened the letter while the Eevee dove into the box, coming up with a square package. Her fur hid her blushing cheeks, thank Arceus. As he read the letter he felt his confusion turn to excitement.

“Dear Dom, And Linnea if yer there,

Picked yeh up a present while I was on the job over in Kalos. Won’t say more here. Be safe and have fun.

Love and kisses from ‘Auntie’ Autumn.

Bergamot.”

Dominic groaned as a soft wet warmth seemed to have enfolded him below the waist. As he looked down he spotted a pair of small boxes on the floor, the packing materials strewn all over and sweet adorable Linnea, her muzzle enveloping the head of his cock. The towel lay in shreds beside the box, bearing the telltale marks of Eevee claws.

“Linnea…” He groaned, cupping her face. “Linn, I shouldn’t let you do this. It’s wrong…Arceus! _Oh So Wrong!_ ”

Linnea smirked, lashing the throbbing tip with her catlike tongue. She looked up at him, her gaze imploring. Dom ‘s breathing was harsh, his heart thundering in his chest.

“Linn, I’m gonna…” He growled in his chest, as her tongue drove him over the edge. Linnea moaned, gulping as his essence blasted from his maleness. Giggling, she pounced on his member, rubbing it against the silky fur of her belly, strings of his seed dripping down her face and matting in her fur.

“Vee, Evui, Vee!”

Dominic let out a growl as his erection rubbed against something damp between her furred haunches. He grabbed his eager Eevee, breath coming in harsh gasps. “Linn. Wait a second. I…I _Can’t_ do this, sweetheart.” His hand pressed into the fur of her belly, his cheeks scarlet with shame. “You’re so sweet to want to help me, Linnea…”

“Vee!” She snarled, turning as she presented for him, tail held high, moist feminine slit dripping. Her soft moan of need stabbed at his heart.

“Linn, you’re too small. I…don't want to hurt you.”

As he spoke, soft furred feelers caressed his cheeks. Before he knew it, he was sprawled on his back as Phaedra smirked at him, those crystal-blue eyes filled with laughter. Linnea mewed again, climbing onto his chest. She shivered as she settled herself against his hips and began to grind herself against his shaft.

She froze, mewing plaintively. Dominic realized that the Sylveon and his Eevee must have worked this out between themselves. But, Linnea was moaning as she rubbed wet circles around his erect member. She wanted this…She wanted _him._

“Linn. I…I _shouldn’t_ …” His protests were cut off as her slick, tight, little Eevee pussy opened around his invading shaft. Whimpering, she relaxed, let his hard masculine tool push past her hymen. Thin runnels of blood mixed with her own wetness, proclaiming her virginal status.

“Vee, VEE!” She wailed as she continued to push herself down on him. The little silver Eevee gasped as she managed to take the tip, her tight canal clasping around him in a velvety wet vice. Panting at the feeling of fullness, she humped her hips impatiently, her orgasm nearly causing her to pass out.

“I really wish I could under…stand you, Linnea.” He growled, cumming again, her grip on him squeezing so tightly that he stayed hard, the panting Eevee standing on her tiptoes to stop herself from sinking any further down.

A velvet feeler dropped a box on his chest. The latest version of the PokeTranslator headset…not even available for public purchase yet. Tearing open the box, he all but slammed the thing on his head, punching the buttons to begin the calibration process.

“Linnea…say something for me, Sweetheart.”

“Phaedra let your arms go, Dom. Mate me, Please?”

“Holy Heracross it Works!” He clasped her middle gently, letting their mutual lubrication and gravity do the work for him.

“Yes! Dom, please, give it to me! I feel…so _GOOD!”_

“You’re so tight, little one. I don’t know how much more…”

He was cut off as a blinding flash of light enveloped her. Dominic howled and thrust into the hilt as Linnea’s growing, changing body brought him exquisite pleasure. He blinked as she resolved into a violet-eyed Leafeon. Around her neck was a thin silver chain, a hunk of Sinnoh’s Moss Rock formation in the setting.

“Blessed Raikou… You’re beautiful…’

“You really think so?” She rolled her hips, shrugging off the remains of her ruined vest. As she did, he groaned and pulled free of her sweet body. Now that she’d evolved the faint scent of flowers and fresh-cut grass lingered in her fur.

Hugging her tight, Dominic Draven whispered, “Give me a few minutes and we’ll try the way you wanted. I don’t have to worry about hurting my Loving Little Leafeon.”

“Let me help you clean up, Dom…” She swished her tail, winking back over her shoulder at him. “After all, I’m still your Service Pokemon. And your little Leafeon needs a _thorough_ ‘Watering’ before we do anything else.”

As she dragged a blushing Dominic into the shower, the SylveonPhaedra yawned, curling up for a nap. The way these two had been pining for each other made her little game of ring toss perfect. She’d seen the necklace and managed to plop it squarely around the orgasming Eevee’s neck at the height of their pleasure.

She’d watched them grow closer and closer over the years. It was about damn time those two lovebirds finally let go of their inhibitions and hooked up. She settled in, knowing that as lovey-dovey as those two were…they’d be a while.

_Don’t wear him out too much, Sweetgrass. I’m up next…that was the deal._ The Sylveon mused before sleep claimed her.


End file.
